My Best First Worst Day Ever
My Best First Worst Day Ever is the first episode of the Medieval Angel series, which is a spinoff of the original Medieval Cop series. The protagonist, Amber Heart, is the newest police officer in the kingdom of Rightia. Overview Meet Amber Heart, the newest Officer in Rightia Kingdom. Will she be able to keep up her positive attitude or will she be dragged down to hell like the rest of them. Let's find out in this introductory episode. Plot Introduction The episode starts with the introduction of Amber Heart, an overly enthusiastic young girl who is all set for her first day of work as a police officer. Amber's grandmother forces her to eat an entire pie meant for four people before she leaves for the police station. Upon getting there, she immediately gets knocked over several times, after she enters the place, and people literally walk over her without noticing. Despite this the ever-optimistic Amber gets up with the determination to overlook such small obstacles when she is met by Dregg, who wishes her a 'Welcome to Hell' upon learning that it is her first day. A very puzzled Amber then tries to find where the opening ceremony is being held, but faces many obstacles in just getting there, which the player must help her overcome. When she finally gets to the room the ceremony is being held in, Gru Valerious, the police chief, informs her that the ceremony already ended. More bad news follows when she comes to learn that she may have to go home as her senior officer, Officer Grimms, had gone home to 'take care of an annoying pest'. Upon her insistence that she has to work somehow, the chief agrees to send her along with Dregg, who is going to investigate a robbery case of a stolen book, which is said to be a priceless heirloom. (Upon seeing Amber a second time, Dregg advises her to swim to the bottom of the sea and hold onto a rock till she drowns, as that is a better way to die than doing this job). The Case A priceless book titled 'Phoenix Reborn' has been stolen from the Stanford Family. The person accused of the crime is a young boy called Evans, as he was seen escaping from the window of the library at the time of crime. The book was not found on the boy, so the assumption was that he hid the book someplace only he knew about before escaping from the scene of crime. Evan's motive is still unknown, and the police were called in to investigate deeper into the situation. However, it soon becomes clear that Evan may have had nothing to do with the crime, and the criminal is still on the loose. Solve the case, find the book, the criminal, and the motive behind it. And wake up Dregg when you finish,- he passed out on a chair. After searching everywhere for the book and talking to all the witnesses, Amber concludes that the book is under Dregg. Because he was out cold, no one had bothered to look at where he was. Having found the book, Amber pieces together the evidence and concludes that Evans had nothing to do with the crime- it was... Officer Diggs, the officer who set up the case to either get a promotion or sell the book and make money. Darrell tests his hands with the ink, and sure enough it turns black. Epilogue After completing the case, Amber heads back. On her way, she is interrupted by Darrell Stanford. Darrell thanks Amber and asks if he could see what color her hands make the ink. She tries it and the ink starts to glow. Astonished, Darrell tells Amber that she is the true owner of the book. Characters Cops * Amber Heart * Dregg Moriss * Gru Valerious * Officer Diggs: Officer sent to investigate the scene of crime; firmly believes that Evans is the culprit. Noticeably shady... * Officer Grimms * Officer Auburn * Tira Lawford (cameo) * Polly Abbott (cameo) Suspects * Evans: Prime suspect; he was seen escaping from the window at the time of crime. * Library Caretaker: Evans' mother; she insists that her son is innocent Stanford Family * Darrell Stanford: Owner of the house, head of the Stanford Family * Ray Stanford: The eldest son of the Stanford family * Morticia Stanford: Wife of Ray Stanford * Lily Stanford: Daughter of Ray and Morticia Stanford; she was friends with Evans and it is later revealed that she was the one who helped Evans enter the library during the night of the crime. They both wanted to finish reading a certain book. * Denise River: Daughter of Darrell Stanford and the second child of the family. Fond of Evans. * Hawards River: Husband of Denise River; he bears a considerable amount of animosity towards Evans as he thinks the boy's mother is trying to get Denise to adopt him * Steven Stanford: Youngest son of the Stanford Family; he always appears extremely depressed as he does not have any friends and is bullied for being fat. Others * Drunken Captain * Grandma Heart * Felicia Lionheart (cameo) * Mr. Paragon (cameo) * Chicken Boss (cameo) * Heather Woodsworth (mentioned) Locations * Heart's House * Rightia's Police headquarters * Paragon Alley * Stanford Library Walkthrough Category:Episodes Category:Medieval Angel Category:Walkthrough